One Week
by Ai no Kyou
Summary: Shigure and Toru go away for one week, leaving Yuki and Kyou to catch up on 'things they missed'. A chapter for everyday of the week. Yaoi, lemon, shounenai, boyXboy
1. The Beginning

**Keiy: A little treat for you all, ain't I nice?**

**A seven-part smut thing, written by me, for you. So please enjoy as much as you can. Ha, like you can.**

**Monday: The Beginning **

"Okay Yuki-kun, I'll be back in a week." Tohru said happily, as she smiled and grabbed her bags. "I left enough food in the fridge for Kyou-kun and you. And Shigure-san will be back in a week too." She smiled and turned to make her way to the car. She was going on a one-week vacation with her grandfather. They were going to Osaka to spend more time together, and Shigure was going on a 'writers convention' with Ayame, even though they would spend more time in the hotel room then at a convention. And that meant Yuki and Kyou would be spending a lot more time together.

Yuki watched as the car pulled away, and he shut the door with a light smirk. Now that she was gone, even though he didn't like the thought of cleaning and cooking, he could spend a lot more time indoors with his neko. And speaking of said neko, where was he? The last time Yuki had seen Kyou was when he woke up in the morning and had surprised the neko with a passionate kiss just outside of Tohru's room. And that had angered the neko so that he had disappeared for the time being, but Yuki knew he could lure the cat back any time he pleased.

"Here Kitten, where are you? Psst. Kitty." Yuki called as he walked through Shigure's house. "Kitten?" He asked, hearing a light sound from the living room. He slid the door open with ease, only to see a scowling Kyou. "There you are Kitten. I've been looking everywhere for you." Yuki said smirking at the vein popping across Kyou's head.

"Don't call me 'Kitten'!" Kyou hissed, glaring at the kuso nezumi. He removed his gaze from the nezumi, and went back to reading the book he had been reading before the interruption. He flipped a page, trying to ignore the ever-lurking gaze of Yuki. Kyou was aware of exactly _where_ Yuki's vision was going. Tracing over his back, shoulder, stomach, his ass, and even his groin. And Kyou was particularly sure, that the nezumi _shouldn't _be looking at any of these places. "Would you stop that?" Kyou yelled, jumping to his feet and crunching his fist into balls.

"Stop what Kitten?" Yuki inquired, putting on the innocent act only to anger the cat even more. That was Kyou's weakness, he would yell so much that he would wear himself out, making him an easy target for Yuki's sexual acts, and Kyou knew he enjoyed it in every way.

"You know what you're doing! And it's not gonna work! We're not having sex right after Tohru and Shigure leave!" The neko hissed, keeping his eyes on the nezumi. He was advancing forward, his bottom lip pressed out in the cutest way (which Kyou was certain he learned to do from observing Momiji and his fan girls).

Before Kyou could do anything, Yuki had firmly planted them both on the floor in one graceful sweep. He had positioned himself between the neko's leg, rubbing his groin up against the cat's, and he held Kyou's arms down to the floor. "Now Kitten," he started, his lips brushing against Kyou's every time he talked, "we've haven't done this in a long time, and I've been patient in every way possible. And it isn't _right _after they both left, just right after Honda-san's leaving." Yuki pointed out in the ever-innocent way he could. And these actions made Kyou whimper and blush deeply.

"No! I'm not going to-" Before his protest was even protested thoroughly, he let out a loud moan. Damn that Yuki, he had gone right and grabbed Kyou's penis. "Kitten, see, you like this." The nezumi said, smiling and kissing Kyou passionately on the lips. His tongue pressed against Kyou's lips, pleading for entrance. And finally the lips split, allowing Yuki to explore the favorable cavern of taste. Their tongues were locked in a waltz now, moving faster and faster, pleeing for more and more.

It took only the need for breath for the two to part, each gasping for breath. "Upstairs. Now." Yuki stated with authority, grabbing Kyou and racing up the stairs. Kyou followed after Yuki, even though he would hate to admit with the same pleading desire. He was getting harder and harder at each stair, at each step leading to Yuki's room.

And it was almost funny, to think about where they had sex. It was always Yuki's room where they fucked, always the dominate one's. And it was a battle in sex, really. Each one fighting for dominance, only to let Yuki win and be the one to fuck.

The door was slammed forcefully, and Kyou was thrown (with passion and his own will) to the bed. Yuki took his place on top, as always. It was always the way it started, only for them to wrestle and flip to having Yuki back on top.

Their lips locked again, this time with wanting and needing. Twisting and waltzing their tongues danced, only to pull away in a gasp, then start all over again.

Kyou, with disgust and anger, was trying to undo the buttons on Yuki's Chinese shirt. Why the hell did he have to wear these damn fucking things? It was finally till Yuki broke the kiss and undid the buttons himself. Getting the shirt off the nezumi would be up to Kyou. "Why must you wear the fucking things?" Kyou hissed, ripping the shirt of the girly body and throwing it to the side. "And now you sound wanting." Yuki replied in his sarcastic way, only to smile at the irritable look on the neko's face.

Kyou crunched his face up, and then sighed. "Just shutup!" He yelled, yanking Yuki's head down fro them to kiss once again. Yuki smiled threw the kiss, reaching down and undoing Kyou's belt, then the zipper, and finally the buttons to let Kyou's erection pop out of his pants. He was satisfied at what he had done to the neko so far; just wait till he had that groin of Kyou's in his mouth.

The kiss was broken, and Yuki ran his tongue from the edge of Kyou's lips, up his check, then to his ear. He nipped then neko's lobe, then licked the sensitive skin right behind his ear. Kyou arched his back against all the sensation running down his spine. He whimpered when Yuki finally pulled away, his lips turning into a sudden frown.

It was hard to be patient in this kind of situation, especially when his body was crying out for the pleasure of Yuki's dick inside of him, feeling him with cum and something else, something they would _love_ to call love, but just couldn't. It was mainly because outside the time they spent together, they _had_ to hate each other and want to kill each other.

Yuki pulled off his pants and boxers, only to remove Kyou's pants and boxers. His shirt went soon after, leaving the two but naked pressed up against each other, both very horny.

Kyou lifted himself to his elbows, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist, and then swiftly flipping them over so he was on top. He placed sweet, wet, kisses all over Yuki's chest, twisting the pink, erect nipples. Yuki moaned, digging his hands into the sheets and rubbing his body against Kyou's. Kyou moaned himself, leaning himself down and licking the top of Yuki's erection. Yuki arched his back, and then shoved his hips towards Kyou's mouth.

Kyou ignored Yuki's feeble attempts, grabbing Yuki's hips and pushing them back down to the bed. "Wait Rat." He said sharply, rubbing his cheek against Yuki's hip. Yuki scowled, releasing the sheets and very powerfully, grabbing onto Kyou's shoulders and pushing him onto his back. Then quickly, positioned himself on top. "No," He said, almost out of breath. "You wait Kitten. I'll be the one doing the fucking." He said, reaching under his bed and pulling out a blue bottle. Kyou scowled himself, repositioning himself for what would come. "Damn you kuso nezumi! Kuso nezumi!" He spit, turning his head from the side not to look at his kuso nezumi. He could hear Yuki smirk, then felt a warm hand be pressed on his stomach, and a very cold, wet, finger be pressed against his opening.

He arched his back against the cold finger, only to be pressed back down by the hand. Yuki was relaxing the ring of muscles, the telling it to relax and get ready for something even bigger then a mere finger. And said finger went straight in, only to have the neko yelp in uncertain pain, then relax only to yelp again as another finger entered him.

"Hurt it up!" Kyou said through clenched teeth. He had already ripped through the sheets, and was now clinging helplessness to the torn cloth, hoping it would be over soon. "You need to take these things slow, remember Kitten?" Yuki replied, satisfied with the opening being just right, and removing his fingers. "And you remember the safe word, my little Kitten?" He questioned, rubbing some of the lubricant onto his erection.

"Kyuki." Kyou replied, rolling his eyes then looking to the nezumi. "Be patient." Was the only reply he got from Yuki, who had a little smirk over his features. And Yuki had his own plans of making this simply much, much, more easy. His hand reached down, squeezing Kyou's penis and making the neko instinctively spreading his legs as far apart as he could make them go.

"See, good Kitten, very good Kitten." Yuki teased, stroking the orange locks that belonged to him, before positioning himself between Kyou's legs and pushing inwards with a hard thrust. Kyou moaned in pain and pleasure, arching his back as far as he could, before resting back down and becoming used to Yuki being inside of him. Yuki let go of Kyou's penis, and grabbed Kyou by the waist. He lifted the limp Kyou, still half recovering from the thrust, onto his lap.

Kyou instinctively wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders, placing his head on top of Yuki's. Yuki pulled out a little, and then thrust back in, only to make his Kitten moan in pleasure. He continued the rhythm, both of them moaning in unison, then with one last thrust, they both cummed.

Kyou feel limply in Yuki's arms, until Yuki laid him flat on the bed. Kyou was soon joined by the nezumi, who pulled the covers up over both of them, and then wrapping his arms around the kitten, pulling him close.

Kyou on his own accord pressed his hands up against Yuki's chest and burying his head into the crock of the nezumi's head. "That was fun…" He breathed sleepily, closing his burning red eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep. "I'm glad." Yuki replied, and then fell into a sleep along with his neko.

**Keiy: Okay I decided to make a chapter for each day of the week. You know Tuesday and such- but it doesn't mean I'll put it out on Tuesday –sweatdrop- So there will be seven chapters, each ranging from angsty and fluff to smutty!**


	2. Ever Wonder What It Was Like to be A Mai...

**Keiy: Forgive me? Please? I know, I know, I'm real lazy. But just a little warning: Yuki in a maid's outfit! HeeHee! –girly giggle- Arigatou!**

**Tuesday: Ever Wonder What It Was Like to be A Maid?**

Kyou rolled onto his side, sighing lightly and repositioning his head. It felt good, to be up on the roof and just relaxing. Yesterday had been a little, wild in sorts… but it had felt good to an extent.

And just the little memory of yesterday, brought this thought to Kyou, _Where_ was Yuki? The last time he had been seen was when he was cleaning, and that had been at least an hour ago. And Kyou's instincts were telling him that the nezumi had something up his sleeve, something he didn't want to mess with.

Kyou lifted himself up to a sitting position, peering down at the ground below. His ears strained, and he could hear the light sound of movement through out the house. Yuki was probably… well he wasn't exactly sure. The nezumi could be up to anything, really. And yes, his curiosity was getting the better of him, damn his cat side.

He jumped down, of course landing on his feet like any other cat. Kyou had an idea, sneak up on the nezumi and scare _him_ have to death. That would be a real treat, finally seeing Yuki in a state of fear caused by him. A smile traced over Kyou's face, an almost evil smile.

He moved through the house, graceful sweeping over every corner, and Yuki was getting closer and closer. It was only till Kyou peeked into Yuki's room –Yuki's territory- till he saw something he thought he would have never seen.

There he was –Yuki-, standing looking out the window in a… a maid's outfit? It looked like a _French_ maid's outfits. Short, really short, and it was slightly tempting Kyou at first sight. And of course, it fit to Yuki's slender frame perfectly. There was no default, no part where it was too big or too small on the nezumi's body.

And now, Kyou was starting to realize what the Student Council President had felt like when he imagined Yuki in the girl's outfit, but this was a lot better because Kyou had this all to himself. He gulped, feeling his member being aroused lightly just by the sight before him. Yuki, in a maid's outfit, had to mean something.

All plans before had been forgotten in those simple seconds, now, he just wanted Yuki under him or on top of him, it really didn't matter.

Kyou took a few steps back, shaking his head lightly and trying to get his thoughts straight. He could just leave now, save himself some pf the pain, but damn that Yuki! He looked so damn good in the outfit; he could intoxicate anyone if he wished.

There was movement in the room, and Yuki appeared at the door. And he did that pose, the one girls always did. He was leaning against the doorframe, hand on his hip and the other one on the doorframe, and it was too sexy. "Kyou?" He said in the sweetest tone, but there was something _sexy_ to it.

And all Kyou could do was open his mouth, and make a little mumbling noise. "Kyou, is there something wrong?" Yuki's voice drifted to his ears again, making him blush. "N-nothing… What the hell are you doing in that outfit?" He shouted, holding back any temptations to grab Yuki and screw him hard.

Yuki blinked, sticking out his lip and looking almost to the point of tears. "You don't like it?" He asked in almost a whisper, mentally smirking at the look on Kyou's face.

Kyou sighed, shaking his head then nodding. "Yes I like it, but I don't get _why_ the hell you are wearing it!" He hissed, lifting his eyes to look at the nezumi.

Yuki moved from the doorframe, standing right in front of Kyou. His slender fingers worked themselves up the neko's shirt, just stopping at his upper abdomen. "I glad you like it," Yuki said, the innocence completely gone, now there was edge and just plain sexiness to it, "because you'll be seeing it for a long time, that sound good?" And Yuki leaned closer to Kyou, bucking his hips against the neko's.

Kyou made a gasping sound with the action, completely horny now. "Y-yuki." He said, letting go of a moan as Yuki bucked his hips again. Yuki smiled, grabbing the end of Kyou's shirt and easily edging it up over his head and to the floor.

Yuki planted his lips to Kyou's deliciously exposed neck. He nipped lightly, and then ran his tongue over the marks. "Day two." Yuki whispered lightly, removing his lips from Kyou's neck and kissing the neko passionately.

Kyou just had to enjoy this, and so he kissed back. It was forcefully in ways too, rushing the blood up to his lips. He knew where this was going, and in some case, he didn't mind. Being fucked by Yuki, _only_ being fucked by Yuki was a sort of miracle… All the boys at school, they wanted to have Yuki, and he was the _only_ one allowed to have the nezumi. All to himself, every last part of his soul, mind, and body was his. Or it seemed to be the other ways round; Yuki was in control of him.

And Kyou had to admit; he didn't mind in the least part that he belonged to _Yuki_. Anyone would pay millions of dollars (or yen), to be with the nezumi the way he was. Yuki kept a fine line between being a controller and lover, and knew when to start being a lover and stop being a controller. And that was something Kyou _had _to love about Yuki.

And by now, Yuki had successfully pulled Kyou into his room, and now they were a tangle of clothes, arms, and legs, anything on the floor. 'Course, Yuki was sitting on top of Kyou, the zipper to the maid's outfit undone. He was panting, his lips bruised and he was slightly flushed.

There was Kyou, beneath him panting just as hard. His shirt was gone, and his zipper undone. Kyou's erection was hanging out of his pants, waiting to be sucked off by those delicate lips.

Yuki leaned down, planting sweet kisses down Kyou's chest. He stopped at the erect nipples, placing his lips over the left on and licking lightly. Kyou shivered beneath him, letting out a moan and wrapping his arms around the petite figure. "Y-Yuki…" Kyou sighed, moaning again when Yuki reached down and grabbed his member.

"Sshh, Kitten, it'll be over soon." Yuki said in that sexy tone, kissing Kyou softly before going back to what he had been doing before. He easily slipped of Kyou pants, then underwear, leaving the neko completely naked under him.

Yuki removed himself from a top of Kyou, sliding easily between his legs. Grabbing Kyou's member once again, his tongue flicked out, touching the tip pf Kyou's erection. And in an attempt for pleasure, Kyou bucked his hips towards Yuki, trying to get himself inside of Yuki's mouth. "Be patient, Kitten," Yuki said, placing his hands on Kyou's hips and lowering them back down, "you'll get what you want soon enough. Now finishing undressing me." He sat up, pulling down the sleeves lightly.

Kyou hissed, glaring evilly at the nezumi. "You could undress yourself." He muttered but started to undress the nezumi anyways. Kyou started with the black dress, removing that as swiftly as possible, only to find an undershirt draped over Yuki's body. "Damn it, why'd you wear this?" Kyou hissed, unbuttoning the shirt and throwing it off only to find Yuki wearing nothing.

Kyou couldn't help but smile, placing his hand on Yuki's member and stroking it lightly. Yuki was horny too, their passion growing for each other. "I see the dress was just to make me work for my prize." Kyou said, stroking even more trying to keep his hungry needs down.

Yuki gasped, nodding his head and placing a quick hand on Kyou's, stopping the stroking. "K-Kyou, I'm the one who does the stroking in are love making." He said menacingly, or at least tried too. The growing displeasure of turning down a blowjob tinted his words. "I see," Kyou said, simply lying back down and spreading his legs in a horny way, "go ahead then." Yuki couldn't help but smile, nodding lightly and leaning down. He took Kyou's groin in his mouth, flicking his tongue out here and there.

His tongue ran along the tip of Kyou's erection, sucking lightly before trailing down and coming back up. Meanwhile, Kyou lay on his back moaning and burying his hands into the mess of hair that was Yuki's (but he enjoyed calling it _his_).

There was pre-cum slipping into Kyou's mouth, and he lapped it up greedily. It tasted like salt, but he had become _very_ used to it and loved it very much. And that feeling, those strong hands running through his hair and that voice calling his name. He couldn't help but smile while he did the blowjob, trailing his tongue over the strong vein.

"Y-Yuki." Kyou moaned, bucking his hips and burying his hands deeper into Yuki's hair. Yuki finally pulled back, wiping some of the pre-cum from the side of his lips. "That feel good, Kitten?" He questioned, reaching a hand under his bed and rummaging for a little bit.

Kyou blinked, shaking his head, barely able to sit up on his elbows. He watched Yuki rummage under his bed, sighing weakly and bracing himself for the next step in homosexual sex. "That's where you keep it?" Kyou said, after Yuki had pulled the lubricant from under the bed.

"Tohru never clean under the bed." Yuki replied calmly, popping off the cap to the lubricant and spreading it over his fingers. "Lift your hips," He said; making a motion for Kyou to do so, "it will make it easier for me to stretch you."

Kyou looked reluctant at first, but he finally lifted his hips, and Yuki started to stretch him. There was little bit of pain, but then again, he was still partly stretched from the last love making session.

Yuki carefully slipped in one finger, coaxing the ring of muscle to loosen up. Soon enough, he was able to insert another finger in (which caused Kyou some more discomfort). "Why'd we have to do this part?" Kyou asked, wincing between his words. "I was all ready still stretched from last time."

"No you weren't, or particularly." Yuki replied sternly, finally happily with the job he had done. "Now, turn around." He said smiling lightly at the look Kyou gave him. "You heard me, turn around and get on your knees." Kyou scowled, doing as he was told, down on his knees and ass in the air.

"Good boy." Yuki said teasingly, positioning himself behind Kyou and slowly pushing in. Kyou made a wincing sound, till Yuk was completely inside him. The nezumi waited a few minutes, allowing Kyou, and himself, to adjust.

"Hurry UP!" Kyou hissed through gritted teeth when he had adjusted enough. Yuki scowled, pulling out of Kyou's body halfway. "Don't blame me if you're limping tomorrow." He said, and then thrust hard into Kyou.

Kyou made a moaning sound, resting his head on the ground and panting lightly. Yuki continued to thrust hard into him, making a set rhythm.

It was a swirl of colors and passion, lust maybe, for Kyou as he continued to be thrust hard into. It felt good, the best they had done so far. "Yukii." He moaned, little bits of saliva forming at the side of his mouth. Yuki pounded enough harder, reaching down and grabbing the much-neglected member. He moved his hand up and down over the member, refusing to be the first to cum.

Kyou's eyes shot open, the need to find release overflowing ever sense he had. His body shook lightly, tilled he spilled himself over Yuki's hand.

"Yukiiii!"


	3. Shower Time Bliss

AnK: 0-0; if I said I died, would you believe me then? Okay I didn't die, well sort of, but I decided to write another chapter /-/.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my dirty mind.

Wednesday: Shower Time Bliss

Kyou ran his hands through his moist hair, making sure to get every strand. His hair was dirty, and so was his body. The sexual harassment (he was pretty sure it was sexual harassment) he suffered from Yuki had left him a little, dirty.

He hated that feeling -the dirty one-. It made him feel a little unworthy of one's eyes, especially Yuki's. Damn that nezumi to hell, he was always out to please him. And that was the reason why Kyou allowed the nezumi to fuck him senseless at times.

But Kyou had to admit, it felt pretty good to have those lips tracing over every inch of his body. Those trained hands touching him in ways he couldn't describe, and just the thought of it was making him horny.

Fiery eyes trailed down to his growing erection and Kyou scowled. He was trying to stop all of this. He leaned against the shower wall, sighing and debating whether to get rid of his erection himself, or allow Yuki to do it in some kinky situation. And where was Yuki? What would Kyou find him like today? Maybe Toru's school uniform? And a little moan escaped Kyou's mouth as he thought about it. Yuki in the short skirt, and the top clinging to his slender form. Oh god, Kyou found himself wanting Yuki to actually fuck him senseless at the moment.

But Kyou was snapped out of his horny thoughts by two slender, feminine, arms wrapping around his form and guiding him backwards. His ass rubbed against something hard, making him moan once again. "My Kitten." A silky voice whispered into his ear, sending chills down Kyou's back.

Yuki bit Kyou's neck, running his tongue over the marks. His hands wondered down Kyou's body, resting firmly on his hips. Yuki went up and bit Kyou's ear, licking behind it before continuing to talk. "Thinking about me, now are you?" Kyou leaned his head back even more, opening his mouth to gasp again before Yuki claimed his lips. They kissed for a short while, till they both fell to the shower floor. Yuki sucked on Kyou's neck, his hands gently spreading his legs apart. He would have his way with the Kitten at the moment.

Ha, he was getting tired with all this lovemaking and all. But if you were Yuki, and you had the fiery Kyou around you all the time, what would you do? Why fuck him senseless at every opportunity you got, right? And this week was a one in a lifetime chance! Seven fucking days to fuck Kyou senseless! Seven! And sure, some would say that was extreme. What about Kyou, did he really want this? Of course Kyou wanted this! Why the hell would he be spreading his legs so easily then?

Kyou moaned again, throwing his head back and grabbing Yuki's head gently. Instead of sucking his neck, he wanted him to be sucking his erection. Now! "Y-yuki, p-please…" Kyou stuttered, lifting his head to look at Yuki with pleading eyes. "Why Kitten," Yuki smirked, grabbing Kyou's groin and getting another moan, "you're so anxious now, aren't you?" He teased, kissing Kyou's belly button. "You know I don't want you to be unhappy, but give me a while, I want to hear you moan my name." He nuzzled Kyou's thigh, smiling when Kyou shivered.

The water now had turned cold. It helped lightly against their hot bodies, and anyways, it added to the 'moment.' "God dammit Yuki! Please just hurry it up!" Kyou begged even more, placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders and glaring daggers at him. Yuki lifted his head momentarily, kissing Kyou roughly before returning to Kyou's lower body. His head lowered, but Yuki did not take Kyou, just came close enough to taunt the cat. "Dammit!" Kyou yelled, banging his hand against one of the shower walls in frustration. "You taunt me like this, then fuck me? What the hell is up with that?" Kyou asked aloud, shaking his head then moaning when he felt delicate lips over his erection.

Yuki sucked lightly, placing his hands on Kyou's hips to keep them down. Kyou was bucking, and by now, his back had arched and his head was leaning against the shower wall he had punched, leaving himself fully exposed. Yuki had all the access to Kyou's body, and there was nothing the kitten could do about it. He continued to suck, his tongue lapping up the pre-cum hungrily. Hai, at first it had tasted awful, but sure enough, he had come to craze the taste. It was like tasting Kyou, except with a salty taste. If Kyou –and himself- had the will power, Yuki could do this all day. But, by Kami-sama's evil ruling, he could not.

Kyou's head banged against the way again, another moan escaping his lips. His hands were digging through Yuki's hair for support, his mind going blank. All the neko could concentrate on now was the feel of Yuki's delicate lips over his erection. It felt like silk, just a lot better. "Yuki…" He managed to sigh, his hands resting just at Yuki's hairline.

And while Kyou was distracted, Yuki took the moment to prepare him for something even better. The water was making a great lube at the moment, as he played at Kyou's entrance. His finger swept over the entrance briefly, telling Kyou that it was there. And of course, Kyou froze, his eyes somehow managing to look down at Yuki. "N-no, now," another moan, "no ST-retch..." he said through a moan, his hands now on Yuki's shoulders for more support.

"My Kitten," Yuki said removing his mouth, "you'll be hurting tomorrow." His finger once again swept over Kyou's anus, but Kyou shook his head. "I don't care, you've teased me enough! Just fucking fuck me!" Kyou yelled, spitting lightly at the water entering his mouth. Yuki had to laugh at the last three words of his sentence. "Fine my love, then I will." He pushed Kyou forward, so Kyou's back was against the wall. Then, spreading the cat's legs apart as far as they needed to be, Yuki pushed forward.

It was a quick enter, his body relaxing against Kyou's and letting the Kitten get used to this. Kyou's face had scrunched up in sudden pain as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. And when the pain had settled, Yuki pulled back out before ramming into Kyou. Kyou let out a scream of pleasure his head resting on Yuki's shoulder. The ramming continued, along with Kyou's screams and moans. Three days straight and still going! Since this little surprise, what was Yuki going to do next? A game of hide and seek? He smirked through his ramming, before his head fell back.

"D-do you like this K-Kyou?" Yuki asked, answered by a moan. Kyou's fingernails were now digging into Yuki's back. There would be marks there tomorrow, or for longer then that. Kyou's head banged against the shower wall fiercely, finally reaching his climax. The cool water swept the mixture of blood and cum away swiftly. And now, he lay limply, trying to recollect himself. Yuki kept going, finally meeting his climax in a hard thrust and a loud moan.

Yuki pulled out of Kyou, and reached up to turn the water off. His head rested against Kyou's chest. "Happy, neko?" He asked in between gasp of breath. "Hn. I don't… don't want to sleep in here." Kyou replied, wrapping his arms around Yuki and sliding down so his back was on the floor. "You're going to have to." Yuki replied, nuzzling under Kyou's chin then resting his head there.

"Damn." Was the last word Kyou said before falling into sleep, Yuki following behind him with a soft chuckle.

AnK: Oh god! Please forgive me! I'll come out with chapter four soon!


	4. Sleep Deprived Bastards

**AnK: -smile- Hmmm… decided on a new chapter for everyone. And I dedicated myself to this one too! Okay umm I thought doing it in a car would be nice, eh? I'm not sure how old you must be to drive a car in Japan, so for my purposes, it is 18. And well, since Kyou, Yuki, and Toru are in their third year of high school that makes them 18 (in Japan, high school starts at the age of 16)!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing…**

**Thursday: Sleep Deprived Bastards.**

Kyou's back banged against the car door, his hands ran up and down Yuki's back, deep moans coming from his throat. Yuki sat in-between his legs, grinding against Kyou with everything he had and kissing the neko deeply. Hands trailed over the neko's bare skin, receiving another moan from his lover. It was so easy to get Kyou to moan like this, to get him to do it in the back seat of a Volvo. They were both, hot and horny at the moment, wanting to release themselves.

Kyou wondered how he ended up in this position, ha yes, now he could remember. He had woken up in the backseat of this Volvo (where Yuki got it from he wasn't certain), and something good had been wrapped around his groin. By the time Kyou had snapped out of his daze, he was already horny and needing to release himself, and Yuki had taken this opportunity. Where Yuki got the ideas to do such things was, extreme. And Kyou realized at that moment… that a whore was fucking him!

"You…. Whore Yuki…" Kyou said between frequent kisses. "Whore? You don't care when I do… this." Yuki replied, reaching down and grabbing Kyou's groin. Kyou's head went back, his legs spreading to allow Yuki more access. A smirk came over the nezumi's face, his lips suckling on the neko's tasty neck. His lips trailed down Kyou's collarbone, over his heart, then down to his erect nipples.

Slender fingers reached up, twisting Kyou's nipples. Kyou let out another moan, arms wrapping around Yuki's slender waist. The neko's head banged against the window, his gasps becoming more erotic as Yuki trailed his tongue down his torso, stopping at his belly button to dab his tongue in, and then down to the orange pubic hair. Yuki breathed in then nipped at Kyou's skin, rubbing his hand down Kyou's ass and stopping at his entrance. Meanwhile, Kyou was too busy basking in all the attention his body was receiving to realize _where_ Yuki's hands were going; he was more centered on where Yuki's _mouth_ was going. It wasn't that Kyou didn't _like_ having Yuki inside of him; it was just all the things they had to do before getting to the real pleasure.

Yuki sat up, repositioning himself on the seat, and pulling Kyou down into a lying position. "W-where'd you get the car?" Kyou asked, taking a breather and looking up at Yuki fairly dazed. Yuki blinked, brushing a strand of Kyou's hair out of his face. "I braved Hatori and asked if I could borrow one of the family's cars." He replied, returning to the sex. He kissed the tip of Kyou's erection; Kyou turned his head to the side, trying to stifle a moan. Out of experience, Kyou knew if he didn't moan, Yuki would suck harder, pleasuring him all the more. He bit his lower lip, looking down at Yuki as he took him half way. Yuki licked the vein underneath before sliding Kyou out of his mouth. "I know your games Kyou, and I won't fall for them," he said, nuzzling Kyou's inner thigh, "you either moan for me, or we stop this."

Yuki looked serious as he played with some of Kyou's pubic hair. Kyou blinked, cocking his head before glaring. "You wouldn't stop." He said, squeezing the car seat. "And why not?" Yuki asked, it was his turn to blink and looked dazed. "Because you want to fuck me too much." Kyou replied, spreading his legs for more room on the seat. "And you could've got a bigger car! Dammit, there's no room!" He hissed, banging his head against the car door on accident. "Well, I'm sorry," Yuki, hissed back, sitting back on his knees, "this is the only car Hatori would allow me to take!"

He grabbed Kyou's left hand, sucking on his index finger with the most innocent look he could muster, before moving to the next finger. Kyou's cock twitched with just the feeling of Yuki sucking his finger, and he wished Yuki's mouth would return to his cock. Yuki continued to suck, trailing his free hand down Kyou's stomach, then over Kyou's cock. All the while, he kept that innocent look on his face, taunting Kyou every way he could. A hand traced over Kyou's entrance, sending a shiver down the neko's back. Yuki stopped sucking long enough to mutter, "I forgot the lube in my rush" and then a finger was push into Kyou.

Kyou hissed loudly, jumping at the feeling for grabbing Yuki's shoulders. "What'd you mean 'you forgot the lube'? Do you realize how much tha-" He stopped talking, his face scrunching up in sudden horror. The finger was now stretching that tight ring of muscle, and then a second one entered his body, going deeper then the first. "Fuck you!" He said between gritted teeth, already leaving bruises on Yuki's shoulders. Yuki only chuckled, kissing his neko deeply, before pulling away. "Remember last time we did this without stretching, neko? You bled for hours, and we almost had to call Hatori. We don't want our little secret getting out, now do we?" Yuki continued to stretch the kitten, adding a third finger in just to get his point through. Kyou clutched his shoulders even more, his eyes closed, body shaking while he tried to concentrate on something other then the pain.

But it finally stopped, Yuki pulling his fingers out and sucking on them. "You disgust me." Kyou muttered as he watched Yuki suck on his fingers, and he was replied with a smirk. "You don't say that when I fuck you Kyou." Kyou's cheeks became crimson red as he looked away, distracting himself with the window switch. It was getting hot in this damn… car. He allowed the window to roll down an inch, letting the cool air come in before looking out the window. Where the fuck were they? It was just land. Land, land, and more land. Who the fuck would want to come out here? Oh yes, did he forget, that damn nezumi!

"Open my window, would you Kyou?" That stupid voice cut through the neko's train of thought as he turned his head to look at Yuki. "Open it yourself." He snapped, wondering if being put through that pain –without lube- was for nothing. And was that nezumi smiling evilly? Oh yes! He had one of his damn smirks on his face. "Please Kyou? I'm tired. And if you don't, I won't shut my mouth… maybe telling Shigure about all these kinky situations you get us into…" Kinky situations _he _got them into? Oh hell no! It was all Yuki's thoughts that got them fucking ever day… okay well maybe yesterday it was Kyou but still. Deciding it best just to shut the damn rat up, he moved to open the opposite window.

Wrong move. Yuki had been planning this the whole time. Kyou would have to crawl over him to get to the window, and if Yuki had guessed right, Kyou's entrance would be directly over his groin. Or so he hoped this acquired, if not, then they would have to do it the _normal _way.

And Kyou did as planned. He moved over Yuki's body to reach the window button. During that time, Yuki bucked his hips and entered Kyou. Kyou froze, shivering with the contact and looking down at Yuki. "Y-you bastard…" He murmured before collapsing atop the nezumi. Yuki simply smiled, grabbing Kyou's erection. Kyou made a gasping sound, lifting himself up ready to pull himself off of Yuki; he got half way before he slid back onto him.

Yuki had started at the tip of Kyou's erection, and then pumped his hand up. Of course, Kyou's body had reacted by wanting more and hand moved his body for more. Yuki smirked, as twined his fingers (from his free hand), with Kyou's. His hand moved again, Kyou's body following along with it. This continued on for a while, both trapping themselves in deep kisses, or anything else they could manage to do.

And it was funny to Yuki. Kyou had no idea he was doing most of the work. Every time Yuki's hand moved, Kyou would either move forward or go backward, all the time remaining on top of Yuki. Kyou's head had fallen on top of Yuki's shoulder. He breathed in his moan to Yuki's ear, yuki wanting him even more. Kyou was slowly reaching his climax, body shuddering now and again until he finally reached it.

He bit down on Yuki's ear, trying to keep any moan he could in, and had also made Yuki's ear bleed. His cum splutter over Yuki's and his own stomach. His body continued to shake as his orgasm ended, finally letting go of Yuki's ear. "Dammit kyou, you bit me." Yuki managed to breath, but before Kyou could reply, Yuki had pushed the neko onto his back and now thrusting hard into Kyou.

Kyou looked baffled, gasped lightly before he moaned. Yuki hadn't gotten enough. He had to admit, his plan had backfired on him, but what the hell, he could just keep ramming into Kyou's body. Kyou was still recovering from his orgasm, only to be brought right back into one. His hands had reached up to wrap around Yuki's neck for support, some droll coming from the side of his mouth. It was too much for the neko. Too much love. Too much Yuki.

Yuki continued to thrust into the neko before him. Poor thing, he was moaning, confused about what was going on. Yuki leaned down, biting Kyou's nipples before nipping at his neck. Both hands were at Kyou's waist now, keeping the neko down as he rammed the thing. He captured Kyou's swollen lips as kyou reached his climax again, covering them both in more cum. And Yuki knew he should stop, but he just couldn't. He hadn't reached his climax yet, and Kyou was always the first one to go.

Sucking on Kyou's tongue, he could feel the neko going limp underneath him, probably too tired to take in anymore. Luck for Kyou, Yuki reached his climax faster then expected. Biting down on Kyou's tongue for revenge, Yuki spilled deep inside Kyou, sending sensation through out Kyou's body, which he ignored. Yuki collapsed on top of Kyou, closing his eyes before slowing pulling out.

Weakly, he lifted himself up, reaching down and pulling up a blanket. Yuki fell back against the car door, pulling Kyou along with him. Kyou positioned himself between Yuki's legs, resting his head against the nezumi's chest. "You…" he took a breath, blinking as Yuki covered both of them in the blanket, "were too hard… on me…" Kyou managed to say before drifting off into sleep. Yuki blinked this time, shaking his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**AnK: -scurries away before reviewers kill her- GOMEN! Arigatou for the reviews but gomen on how late this chapter was! I ran out of ideas and there are a lot of grammar mistakes too… sorry!**


	5. Wow

**OMFG –heart attack- that bitch finally updated! ZOMEGOD! FUUUUUCK! **

**-gets choked by reviewers- O.o;; **

**Gomen minna-san, forgive me, please?**

**Friday: Wow.**

Kyou Souma hated the fact that he could never beat his cousin, Yuki Souma. It hurt his pride to know that no matter what, the nezumi always won. Well, not this time, he would screw the nezumi before he could be screwed himself.

So Kyou did everything he could to ignore Yuki all day. If Yuki came into the same room as him, Kyou would quickly leave. If Yuki looked at him, he would look way. And Kyou could tell, this was pissing the nezumi off. Kyou was finally winning, and he wouldn't have to take anymore of Yuki's bullshit (or cock for that matter).

Yuki was irritated, and very on edge. They had only _three_ _days_ before Shigure and Toru came home, and Yuki was planning to use most of that time on fucking Kyou. But if the kitty ignored him and dodged him, how would he possibly do that? So Yuki now made it his mission to corner Kyou, and just screw him.

He slunk through the house, ever watchful of Kyou. When Kyou entered the kitchen, Yuki knew there would be no means of escape. Yuki entered the kitchen, to find Kyou leaning against the kitchen table drinking milk out of the carton. As much as Yuki despised that nasty habit, he pounced.

He glided across the room, stopping before the bewildered kitty and pushing him back on to the table. Kyou yelped, flinging his arm and letting go of the milk cartoon, getting milk everywhere. "Kuso nezumi! Look what you made me do!"

"Oh shutup." Yuki said, crushing his lips to Kyou's and rubbing himself against the neko. Kyou made a muffled sound and tried to push Yuki away, but Yuki held strong, directing his lips to Kyou's neck and nipping lightly. Kyou moaned with that, now bucking his hips against Yuki's. "Fuck you."

The nezumi grinned, finally getting Kyou's shirt off and flinging it into the sink. "No my precious kitten, I believe I'm fucking you." Kyou hissed in reply, working on getting Yuki's own shirt off. "Must we fuck everyday?" He pulled Yuki's head up to French kiss, then breaking apart to lift Yuki's shirt off, before resuming the kiss. Yuki once again pushed Kyou back onto the table, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. They finally broke apart, Yuki running a hand through Kyou's hair and smiling. He could feel Kyou's erection rubbing against his.

"See, you like fucking everyday." He said, undoing the belt of Kyou's pants.

"Fuck off." Kyou growled, avoiding Yuki's gaze.

"That's why I have you." Yuki smirked, getting through the buttons and working on the zipper. He lifted his hips to remove Kyou's pants and boxers, then his own, before resting back on his kitten. Kyou lifted his hands, running them over Yuki's arms and then chest, up to his face and ghosting his fingers of Yuki's lips. Yuki took Kyou's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it, before Kyou pulled it out. Yuki smiled and Kyou grimaced, before Yuki climbed off of Kyou. He rummaged around for his clothes, found them, and then pulled out a tube of lube.

He made his way back over to Kyou, opened the lid and smeared a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Kyou was glaring daggers at him. Angry at his body's responses and the fact he enjoyed these bouts of 'love making'. He hissed as Yuki inserted a finger, and then another, scissoring Kyou's entrance and hitting a certain spot inside of Kyou. Kyou moaned when his _spot_ was hit, and he rocked his hips against Yuki's probing fingers.

Yuki removed his fingers, sure that Kyou was ready, and Kyou's body should be used to the entering by now. Kyou scooted up so Yuki could climb onto the table, and sit on his knees, his cock at Kyou's entrance. He looked to Kyou's face quickly, before entering smoothly. Kyou arched his back, pain etched on his face, before he became used to having Yuki inside of him, and moved his hips to encourage Yuki to move.

That was all the sign Yuki needed, before he pulled out the best he could, before going back in. He did this repeatedly, finding it too hard to stay on his knees, so he climbed off the table, pulling Kyou's body back and standing. He could thrust deeper and harder now, driving the neko wild.

Kyou was arching his back and crying his name, moaning and shaking his head. "Harder!" He screamed, meeting everyone of Yuki's thrust with his own. Yuki lifted Kyou's hips, hitting that _spot_ and driving Kyou over the edge. Yuki continued to hit the spot, and he could feel Kyou's body tighten around him as Kyou screamed his name one last time and released. Yuki thrust two or three more times, before he spilled himself inside of Kyou. He collapsed on top of the cat, pulling out gently and pulling Kyou into his arms. Kyou gave a weak protest, but before he knew it, Yuki had pulled him off the table and they were laying on he floor, Kyou's head resting against Yuki's chest, arms and legs tangled together.

"I hate you for this." Kyou breathed.

"I hate you as well." Yuki replied, closing his eyes and feeling Kyou snuggle closer.

**Fuck, it's short. But they technically did it on the kitchen table… that they probably don't even have… but what the hell. I updated!**


End file.
